Recuerdos de una familia
by Annie Shane
Summary: Un recuerdo muy doloroso... Y una persona que te hace sonreir ( mal sumary, si lo se)
1. Una bella familia, Una gran tragedia

**Capitulo 1**

**Flash back**

Era una tarde lluviosa, ya estaba oscureciendo, solo eran las cinco de la tarde y la claridad que había en el cielo ya no se veía, todo se puso oscuro.

En una casa grande, en una de las habitaciones una niña pelirroja, de ojos verde esmeralda, ella traía puesto un vestido color verde y unos zapatitos del mismo color, su cabella estaba sujeto por dos coletas, ella solo tenía cinco años, la pequeña observaba la ventana deseando que la lluvia se acabara pronto, para poder salir a jugar.

En eso entra un pequeño cachorrito su pelaje era de color naranja con puntos en amarillo, el pequeño cachorrito se acerco a su dueña.

Hola Bluster-. Dijo la pequeña abrazando a su cachorrito-. Guau guau-. Ladraba el pequeño a la ventana-. Quieres salir a jugar-. Dijo la niña, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza- . No podemos salir, está lloviendo mucho y mamá no nos dejara salir a jugar tan tarde-. Dijo la pequeña.

En eso se escucha la voz de la mamá llamándola a comer. La pequeña baja a cenar.

Después de comer, la pequeña jugo un rato con su mascota en un cuarto de juegos que tenia la pequeña.

Trixie-. Dijo la madre de la niña entrando a la habitación, la señora era alta, pelirroja de ojos verde-. Si mamá -. Dijo la pequeña-. Anda prepárate hoy salimos a la fiesta de quince años de tu prima Vanessa-. Dijo la madre-. Está bien mamá-. La pequeña salió de la habitación para su habitación, mientras la madre de Trixie se quedaba recogiendo los juguetes de Trixie.

En la habitación, Trixie se había puesto un vestido verde, y unos zapatitos color verde, y ahora cargaba el cabello suelto. Lista para irse bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres ya listos, a ella siempre le había gustado ir a los quince años de sus primas, porque ella sabía que algún día tendrían su fiesta de quince años junto a sus padres sus amigos y toda su familia.

Awww! Pero mira que tan linda se ve nuestra hija-. Dijo la madre al esposo-. Sí, mi linda princesa esta tan bonita hoy-. Dijo el señor. – Antes de irnos quiero una foto de nosotros para siempre recordar a mi bella familia-. Dijo la señora, la cámara estaba en cuenta regresiva, a los tres segundo el flash de la cámara se vio y en la cámara estaba la foto de la familia de Trixie, también la mamá tomo una foto de su pequeña hija, para que cuando su creciera, recordara lo bella que era y seguirá siendo su hija, rápidamente ella imprimió las fotos y guardo una en su bolso.

Mamá con quien dejaremos a Bluster-. Dijo la niña-. Bluster se podrá quedar solo en la casa-. Dijo la señora, el pequeños cachorrito se encogió, el cachorrito nunca antes se había quedado solo en casa-. Tranquilo Bluster, regresaremos pronto-. Dijo la niña.

Ya en el camino, la familia estaba tan feliz, Trixie disfrutaba los momentos que estaba con su familia, pero ella lo que no sabía era que este era el ultimo día en el que tendría a sus padres.

No se podía ver casi nada, la lluvia había mojado demasiado el auto, el padre decidió encender los limpia vidrios y justo cuando el auto iba pasando por una curva, un rayo estruendoso cae encima de un árbol, haciendo que el árbol cayera encima del auto, por suerte el árbol no había caído encima de la niña pero si encima de los padres, el auto se había encendido en llamas, pero se apago rápidamente por la lluvia, la pequeña quedo a salvo, pero sus padres no, como el árbol era pesado, había destruido parte del auto, y había sepultado a su madre, solo se podía ver la mano de la madre, ella sintió la mano de su madre y vio que estaba fría, cuando vio a su padre, el señor estaba respirando, la pequeña se acerco a su padre, el señor le dijo sus últimas palabras:

Hija nunca nos olvides, y nunca olvides que siempre te amaremos…-. Dijo el señor antes de morir. La pequeña comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, ella había perdido a lo que más amaba, a sus padres, la lluvia caía sin cesar y la pequeña no hacía más que llorar a lado de sus padres.

Pasaron dos horas ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, ya eran las doce, las patrullas de los policías se habían enterado del accidente, así que decidieron ir, encontraron a la pequeña y la sacaron del auto, en eso un auto llega donde venían los tíos y la prima de Trixie.

Vanessa se acerco corriendo a la pequeña, unas ambulancias habían llegado a recoger a los padres de Trixie, ella quería seguirlos pero Vanessa, la pequeña no paraba de llorar. Ya eran las doce las campanas del gran reloj que estaba cerca sonaron y la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

Dos días después, ya habían enterrado a los padres de Trixie, y después de eso fueron a recoger las cosas de Trixie a la casa de ella, ahora los tíos de Trixie cuidaran de ella, la pequeña toma una foto en donde estaban la familia unida para recordarla.

Ya en el carro, Trixie estaba esperando a sus tíos para que la lleven a su nuevo hogar…

**Fin del flash back.**

**Continuara…**

**Holis! Bueno un nuevo fic, que les parece, comenten, quisiera saber que les pareció, aun falta mas pero lo escribiré en el segundo cap. bueno pues no tengo nada mas, comenten?**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Bye **


	2. Un nuevo amigo

**Capitulo 2: Un amigo que te alegra la vida.**

**En la secundaria **

Rinnngggggg-. El timbre de receso había sonado, del salón de la clase de ciencias salían los estudiantes a receso, pero en el salón siempre al final de todas las clases una chica alta peli roja su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, ella tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tenia puesto una camiseta color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla (o como se escriba) gris, la joven tenía unos quince años y ella se llama Trixie Sting, la única a la que todos los demás consideraban rara, porque nunca antes la habían visto sonreír, solo pocas veces ,pero de ahí jamás, la única amiga que tenia ella era Danna Por, ella es peli rosa de ojos cafés, ella traía puesto una remera color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color.

Trixie vamos a la cafetería-. Dijo Danna entrando al salón -. No gracias Danna, pero hoy día quiero leer un libro nuevo-. Dijo ella -. Trixie pasas metida en los libros, porque no haces otra cosa-. Dijo Danna-. Lo siento Danna pero no quiero hacer nada más que leer-. Dijo Trixie -. Ash está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Al salir del salón Trixie caminaba tranquilamente con su libro en manos, iba tan entretenida en el libro leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando…

Ay, lo siento estas bien-. Dijo el chico, el joven era un chico peli azul de ojos azules, el tenia puesto una remera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color.

Si estoy bien-. Dijo Trixie. Lo lamento no me di cuenta por donde iba-. Dijo el – Oh no yo lo lamento, yo soy la distraída-. Dijo ella-. Creo que los dos estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta por dónde íbamos, me llamo Eli por cierto-. Dijo el -. Un gusto en conocerte Eli, yo me llamo Trixie-. Dijo ella. Igual -. Dijo Eli.

Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería, yo invito-. Dijo Eli -. No, gracias Eli-. Pero prefiero salir al patio.- dijo ella.-Está bien, nos vemos luego Trixie -. Dijo Eli.

Rato después todos estaban en el salón de literatura esperando a que el profesor llegara.

Trixie estaba esperando a que el profe llegara, mientras leía un libro y en ese mismo salón en la primera fila y la primera banca estaba sentado Eli Shane leyendo el mismo libro que Trixie (que casualidad, verdad) , como el asiento era para dos personas el tenia los pies en la banca, cómodamente mientras los demás hacían bulla, el solo leía su libro, mientras en el asiento de Trixie, Danna estaba llegando para sentarse cuando encuentra a Trixie leyendo el mismo libro de siempre…

Trixie no te cansas de leer el mismo libro, porque no haces algo diferente, como podrías conocer a lindo chicos, quizás a ese que esta allá en el primer asiento-. Señalo Danna al chico.

Te refieres a Eli?-. Pregunto Trixie-. Lo conoces-. Dijo Danna -. Si lo conocí en la hora de receso, me tropecé con él, y bueno pues lo conocí, porque?-. Dijo ella -. Entonces si lo conoces anda habla con él, que yo quiero ver eso…

**Holis! Bueno no escribo mucho porque es tarde tengo que irme a dormir, así que espero sus rewies y quizás no actualicé pronto otro fic, porque mañana hay entrega de boletas en mi colegio y cuando mi mama vea, me va a matar.**

**Bueno besos y que tengan una bella noche o día? **

**Bye **


	3. La historia De Eli

**Capitulo 3: El pasado de Eli.**

Trixie se acerco a Eli, quien justo estaba leyendo un libro y ese libro era el favorito de Trixie.

Hola Eli-. Saludo Trixie.

Trixie, que tal, a que se dedica esta visita- dijo Eli con un tono chistoso –Jeje, solo quería visitar a mi nuevo amigo Elías Shane-. Dijo Trixie – Hey como sabes mi nombre completo, bueno eso no importa, siéntate quisiera hablar contigo-. Dijo Eli –Okey y que es lo que quiere hablar-. Dijo Trixie ya sentada- De lo que te quiero hablar es…- Justo en el momento en que Eli iba a empezar a hablar, llego el profesor de remplazo de Literatura.

Dos horas después…

La clase había terminado y ya era hora de salida, Eli y Trixie habían salido juntos del salón, esta vez Eli la llevaba agarrado de la mano, se dirigían a la salida hasta que una mano jalo a Trixie, era Danna…

Danna, que haces-. Dijo Trixie –Me dejaste sola en la clase de Literatura y ahora piensas irte y dejar sola a tu mejor amiga-. Dijo ella – Lo siento Danna y por favor puedes irte sola a casa, tengo planes con Eli, así que hablamos después, adiós-. Dijo Trixie regresando con Eli.

Lo siento Eli, era Danna, se preocupo por mí, solo porque no estuve con ella en la hora de literatura-. Explico Trixie. Nah, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, las amigas son así cuando no están juntas, o al menos a las que conozco-. Dijo Eli con un tono de burla.-Que habrás querido decir con eso?-. Pregunto Trixie.- Que, bueno tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti-. Le respondió Eli-. Y bueno a donde quieres ir?-. Pregunto Eli. Ehm, no sé, a donde podemos ir-. Dijo Trixie-. Ehm, que tal, si vamos a mi casa y te presento a mi familia-. Dijo Eli. Está bien, por mi no hay problema- Dijo Trixie.

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Eli, y como el padre de Eli era uno de esos jefes de empresas grandes y famosas, Eli vivía en una casa grande y elegante. Al llegar los dos entraron e Eli como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Trixie y la dejo pasar primero.

Wow, tu casa es muy grande y genial-. Exclamo Trixie al ver que la casa es tan hermosa. Si bueno, esto no es nada, esta casa es demasiado grande como para que vivan tres personas, mi familia es pequeña-. Dijo Eli un poco melancólico. Espera, creí que tu familia era grande, no pequeña.- Dijo Trixie volteándose a ver a Eli. Bueno, solo somos tres, mi padre, mi madrastra y yo-. Dijo él un poco triste-. Espera, madrastra… y tu madre?- dijo Trixie. Mi madre murió años atrás…- Dijo él.

"**Flash Back"**

Tiempo atrás, la familia Shane preparaba una parrillada, era una pequeña familia de tres personas, la madre Eloísa Shane, alta peli azul de unos hermoso ojos azul zafiro , Will Shane y el pequeño Eli shane. La madre de Eli preparaba la parrillada, mientras el padre de Eli y el jugaban juntos al beisbol. De pronto comenzó a llover, pero eso no arruino nada, ellos estaban bajo el techo del patio, así, a pesar de la lluvia, tuvieron una linda tarde… Y la ultima de todas…

En la noche la señora Shane estaba lista para dormir, el padre de Eli estaba en la habitación de Eli contándole un cuento. Cuando en la habitación de los padres de Eli se escucha un grito era la madre de Eli, cuando él y su padre entraron a la habitación vieron que en las sabanas había sangre, la madre de Eli había sido asesinada, Eli se acerco a su madre, aun seguía respirando pero no por mucho tiempo, su madre le dijo sus últimas palabras a Eli y eran:

Te amo hijo y a tu padre también…- después de eso la señora Shane dejo de respirar y murió. El pequeño Eli comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. No eran los únicos que vieron a la señora Shane en la habitación muerta, detrás de ellos estaba una de las empleadas, con una sonrisa malévola, ahora ella se había convertido en una sospechosa, pero no solo eso, sino que tenía planes de convertirse en la futura Señora Shane, madrastra de Eli Shane, y hará todo lo posible para que Will este mas a su lado y Eli tenga un futuro muy malo….

**Continuara…**

**Hola, tercer Chapter listo, que tal como están yo muy bien, bueno un poco enferma, con gripa, pero ya, que se cuentan, que tal, la verdad -_- no tengo que escribir, bueno me despido.**

**Besos.**

**Chau. **


End file.
